


blow sweet and thick

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Emotional Hangover Recovery Fic, First Time, Fix-It, Future Fic, Harringrove Week of Love 2020, HarringroveWeekofLove Day 5, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Steve Is Flirting and Billy Is Freaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Billy is back. He's moving on. He's living.(Or, Steve is flirting and Billy is freaking out. Of course.)(Written for Harringrove Week of Love Day 5: First Time.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629670
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	blow sweet and thick

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% sure it's still the fourteenth in, like, Alaska. :)))
> 
> Title from "Almost (Sweet Music)" by Hozier. My heart, basically.

There are few things Billy _knows_ , but he knows them well.

He knows the warmth of hot tears making their way down his cheeks, and the shame which quickly follows in their wake.

He knows the rotten-sweet stench of the Upside-Down filling his dreams and clawing at his edges, the edges of his mind and body.

He knows he's never going to be what people want him to be, not anymore, not after he's been through Hawkins and down its gullet, spit out when it was done with him, left bitterly alive. Would have never been what anyone wanted, not after leaving California trailing exhaust and broken hopes and empty dreams.

Although he'd rather not know these things, he does, and well.

And he knows _kissing_. He's had ample opportunity to indulge. Practice makes perfect. He's having some right now. Because surviving an inter-dimensional sludge monster means at least new horizons _should_ be opening up. If he's going to get dragged into something without his choice, then he'd rather it be Steve's mouth, his body, the warmth. And, let's be honest, there's no such thing as no choice here. Billy's not just an object in the universe, not anymore. He wants this. He deserves this. He's gone to literal Hell and back for, if not this, then something close to it. Something closer to the freedom to be who he is.

So, yes, this is them, together, _finally_. This is him, getting to have something he's wanted since setting foot in Hawkins, maybe even earlier, a dream of something like this.

Steve Harrington is pushing at his shoulders and his cheeks, squirming away the little the Beamer's backseat allows him, leaving Billy discombobulated and more than a little pained. It's to lift his shirt right off and then throw it away to the front near the gearshift, and he's back straight away to palming at the back of Billy's neck, using his grip on his shoulders to pull himself closer, back where he was, back to their lips touching and their mouths opening, spit and tongues and desperation at the edges, not knowing what it does to Billy, the _ache_ of him so close, so fucking close.

It's the desperation, it fogs his mind even as he straddles Steve's legs, grinds against the meat if his thigh, drags his cock along it through two sets of jeans. Thinks he might be leaking through them, messing Steve up even more, though that can't be quite right.

There's a lot that's not right here. He can't help it. Expects it to blow up in his face at any moment, Steve shifting away once more.

Expecting a cocked head, a pensive look. Consideringly dissected for his flaws. Starts becoming unnerved about it by the time Steve finally says, "This isn't working for me, pretty boy."

But Steve alone is _pretty boy_. That gets lost in the vacuum opening up inside his chest.

More than vinyl screeching to a halt under a record player's needle, the statement jars like a record flying off wildly to decapitate an unsuspecting music lover. Steve stares, and Billy's mouth is suddenly full of a sour confusion he wants to spit out but can't.

His chest swells with a crackling fire.

"What did you say?"

But Steve smiles, and says, "I'm gonna need you to help me out and take your pants off, thanks," and it's infectious, his smile, a big grin, shameless, and infection Billy can't stave off, not anymore. He's feverish and burning with it.

So he will. He'll take off his skin if Steve wants him to, and pray that if Steve takes everything, he'll leave him his heart, somewhere in there, because he'll need it. For the very first time, he'll need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. I've been pretty outside my comfort zone this entire week, where posting/writing is concerned. IDK, my heart is breaking for this stupid trashboi sometimes.
> 
> Yes, I have a [tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/). Come by. It's a fun time.


End file.
